


I'm Never That Lucky

by Feyatsirk



Series: Watching Stars Collide [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Combination aus, Jonghyun is not, Librarian!Jonghyun, M/M, Minhyun's a rich boi, Will be adding extra content, You won't believe what caused this, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun and Minhyun have been dating for years and every so often Minhyun is requested to join his family (minus his father) for dinner and Minhyun's sister and mother absolutely hate Jonghyun. Taking any chance they get to cause him grief. After years of exhaustion dealing with his family, Jonghyun's had enough. Minhyun then spends weeks trying to get him back. Some shocking revelations happen.





	I'm Never That Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that right, SOULMATE AUUUUUUUUUU! This au is the color splash one, where when you touch your soulmate the colors appear on their skin but with my own twist. It only appears when the universe decides you're _both_ ready for it. It can happen as children, in the middle of a fight, meeting again after breaking up, etc. I suck at summaries so I hope yall will read it despite that lol
> 
> For the tag of "you won't believe what caused this" its from the vlive of their 7th year anniversary, when Dongho spilled wine on Minhyun. That little tiny moment caused my brain to spiral. Isn't it great? LOL 
> 
> As always, errors are mine, this isn't edited, beta'd, etc. Y'all should be used to this by now.

Unsurprising to Jonghyun, the thunder crackled overhead as if in warning as he sat beside his boyfriend, glancing over at him in his suit as they drove to his parents’ home for dinner. Jonghyun hated going. They looked down on him, constantly claiming he was a gold digger only dating Minhyun for his inheritance. As if it was absurd someone could love their son without wanting something from it. It always irritated him, but he also knew if he spoke out about it, they'd demand an ultimatum and probably make Minhyun choose. They were those kinds of people. Minhyun reached over probably sensing his anxiety, and gripped his hand bringing it closer so he could kiss it.

"You'll be fine. It's only dinner this time. Theres no events or anything coming up that we have to discuss." Jonghyun frowns and looks at him directly.

"You have nothing to discuss. I’m never included. They hate me. Why do you always make me go?" Minhyun sighed and gripped the steering wheel with both hands again. Shaking his head in annoyance.

"Because Dongho likes talking to you. He hates dealing with the family." Jonghyun nods and mumbles 'Can you blame him?' Before leaning out of Minhyuns reach as he tries swatting him and laughs.

"Seriously. I’m not going again if they don't fix their attitude. I didn’t even Know you were rich when we started dating! What rich guy rents library books constantly and cheap coffee?!" Honestly, the coffee at the library was awful but it was their way of trying to make customers feel more comfortable and welcome with staying. They had some teas and water as well and the coffee was usually a selection of three types of brewed coffee for a dollar. Minhyun laughs and grins at him during a red light.

"Someone who wants to continue being rich. Duh." Jonghyun gapes at him before swatting his arm in disbelief as he laughed.

"No, honestly, a rich guy who saw a super cute librarian and didn't know how to talk to him." Jonghyun feels his ears burn. Every time Minhyun claims that’s the reason he spent those months reading near the checkout/coffee desk makes his heart race. He'll never actually know the reason, but he loves it all the same. It might be true too but Jonghyun doubts this. They sit quietly as the radio plays, the tension rolling off Jonghyun more as they close in. Minhyun takes his hand and squeezes trying to calm him down.

"Breathe. I promise. If they act out, I won’t make you come again." Jonghyun looks at him surprised.

"Really?" He nods and leans over to kiss him when they park. He hates seeing Jonghyun so uncomfortable. The aftermath as well is tiring for both of them. Jonghyun hates any reminder of his money which is mostly their apartment. It’s far too nice for the budget Jonghyun has for himself; he usually ends up going to a friend’s to stay a day or two. Once hes bad, Minhyun has to work on reminding him that he doesn't want anyone else. Jonghyuns anxieties and self-doubts spilling every which way. They can’t keep doing it or itll cause a rift more than what’s already forming because of his family. He knows if he speaks out it’s an arranged marriage or an ultimatum. He wants neither. Minhyun fixes the lapels of his jacket, one having folded over before glancing at Jonghyun. 'Whenever you're ready.' He says. Waiting for Jonghyun bite back of asking to turn around then. When it doesn't come, he looks over and gives a soft smile. Jonghyun rubbing at his eyes before shaking his head.

"I’m fine. Just some dust." Minhyun nods quickly asking if he's ready now. He fixes his eyes and then nods. They head inside, Jonghyun thanking the doorman who cheerfully tells him he's welcome. Jonghyun has a feeling he's the only one that says it. Even Minhyun doesn't usually. At least to this doorman. He'll say it elsewhere. Jonghyun hates coming because of that too. Glancing at his boyfriend, he sees him standing straighter and his jaw is more set. He gets a different attitude. His mother rushing forward once seeing him and pulls him into a hug and away from Jonghyun. Doing that waddle hug turn to force them to let go of hands. Jonghyun refuses this time, holding Minhyuns hand to him causing his mother to glare at him over Minhyun shoulder.

"Sorry ma’am. I’m not feeling well. Hes keeping a bit upright." The woman lets go of her son and Minhyun frowns at Jonghyun, suddenly checking his forehead before cupping his jaw.

"You should have said something." Jonghyun smiles softly and shakes his head.

"I’m alright. Just a little meh feeling. I can manage dinner and I know you enjoy seeing your family." Jonghyun hears the woman scoff before shes attempting to take Minhyun away from Jonghyun again. This Minhyun follows but doesn’t let go of Jonghyun, making sure hes keeping up with his mother’s pulling as well. He is. They're seated at the table and Jonghyuns pleasantly surprised to see he gets to sit Beside Minhyun this time. Dongho though is on the other side of Minhyun making him a bit annoyed but he just leans back to talk to Jonghyun. The dinner is surprisingly going well, making Jonghyun a bit suspicious that they have their car bugged and they enjoy fucking with him so theyre behaving. During the main course, Jonghyun hears a clatter before Minhyuns leaning against him and Donghos apologizing profusely.

"It's okay Dongho. I have some clothes upstairs in my old room." He smiles before turning to Jonghyun and kissing his cheek.

"I’ll be right back." Jonghyuns gives a small nod, watching as he leaves with the cloth napkins patting at his pants and talking to one of the servants rushing after him to help. Jonghyuns attention is pulled back when Sujin, Minhyuns sister asks a question.

"I’m sorry, can you repeat that?" He asks with a smile, hoping the dinner isn’t about to turn ugly. Usually he has Minhyun there to manage the questions they have.

"Can you not hear either? I said, how long are you planning to keep up this charade?" Jonghyun frowns and shakes his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I’m more concerned you think no one could love your brother just because of himself." Most of the table laughs making him frown more. Dongho pausing with his food to keep an eye on the conversation.

"Please. He's neurotic and bossy. No one loves that. Unless its him doing the charade." Sujin hums as though she hadn’t thought of that before another cousin speaks up.

"That’s possible. Didn’t Minhyun and his father have an argument once, maybe dating a poor boy from a fishing town is payback." They laugh and Jonghyun looks at his food, eating a little but mostly trying to not scream at them or cry himself. Dongho frowning and glaring at the two girls who shut up but still snicker a bit. Suddenly, it’s his mother speaking to him.

"What is it you do again?"

"I’m a librarian ma'am." The two girls start laughing hysterically again and Jonghyun smiles tight lipped at them.

"If youre unaware of what a librarian actually does youre welcome to ask. You don't have to make a scene of your incompetence by laughing like a hyena." As soon as hes done speaking his eyes widen slightly. Dongho laughing beside him as most of the family turns bright red in anger.  He knows he's fucked up. Which is confirmed when his mother stands and demands a servant show him the door.

"You're not welcome here and if you come near my son again, I will have you arrested. I know people. I can easily plant the evidence. Especially now that you’ve eaten." He pales and looks at his plate before he stands, slamming his chair back as Minhyun walks in.

"I was never welcome to begin with! You're an awful woman who raised an equally horrid daughter. I don't understand how Minhyun became how he did but it wasn’t by your hands." He says goodbye to Dongho who says he’ll get his number from Minhyun just in case and he nods before turning and seeing Minhyun.

"Minh-" Jonghyun stares at him as hes pretty sure his heart just stopped for a moment.

"What happened?" He demands over Jonghyuns voice. Dongho goes to speak when his aunt does instead.

"Jonghyun suddenly attacked your sister. I will not allow that behavior in my home! He's no longer welcome here or near you or ill have him arrested."

"Mother. He lives with me, that’s not your choice." Dongho frowns at him and Jonghyun feels his composure breaking before he leaves the dining room. Moving around Minhyun and yanking his hand free when he tries to stop him. He runs then, once passed those doors and the doorman frowns, holding his arms out a moment to catch him. Jonghyun nearly crumbling into the stranger.

"I can call a cab for you sir. Just wait a moment. I know its far." Jonghyun nods shakily and accepts the handkerchief hes given before he sits by the door. Shouting coming from the dining room as the man calls a cab.

"They should be here shortly. They know this family doesn’t like to wait."

"Thank you. I’m sorry you have to work for them."

"They pay well. I just open doors and take phone calls. I hardly interact with them."  Jonghyun nods and looks up when Minhyun storms out with his mother and sister shouting at him. Minhyun looks at the doorman and thanks him for keeping Jonghyun company. He waved him off saying he just called for a cab is all. Minhyun frowns and asks him to cancel it.

"Were leaving. Dongho told me what Actually happened." Minhyun says as he glares back at his family, Jonghyun looks at him then his mother who was glaring back slightly, threatening him with no words but still sending a chill down his spine.

"N-No. I’m done. Your entire family aside from Dongho are insane. I don't want to see you again. I’m going to the house to pack my things." Both Minhyun and Dongho stare at him shocked before the cabs heard outside. Jonghyun thanks the doorman again giving him a small tip and nodding to Dongho before leaving. He rushes to the cab and gives the address as Minhyun stares ahead in shock. Jonghyun keeps his eyes down and tries not to disturb the driver with his crying when hes passed a box of tissue. Giving a wet laugh he takes them with a small thank you and looks out the window when they get back. He sighs and goes to pay the man.

"That house has a contract with the cabs. We just give notice when we’ve picked someone up and we get paid." Jonghyun nods a little and thanks him heading inside. He cries harder then. He goes to get his old suitcases and starts packing his clothes as he calls his friend.

"Can I stay with you for a bit? I need a new place." Jonghyun tries explaining everything but they just shush him and say they’ll be over in ten minutes to help. As Jonghyun packed his room, Minki shook his head at the story. Having arrived within the ten minutes, concerning his friend slightly since he lived further than ten minutes. Jonghyun pauses and looks at him fearfully.

"What do I do? I can’t risk that shes lying and get thrown in jail for something I didn’t do!" Minki nods and hugs him tightly. Jonghyun burying his face against Minkis neck when his eyes immediately see green marks on his neck; pushing back in surprise, he holds Minki at arms length and gapes

"Who!?" Minki shakes his head.

"Later. I don't want to make you more upset by talking soulmates. But...you know it can appear suddenly right? Ive known them for a while. Ive touched them plenty but nothing ever happened." Jonghyun shook his head laughing at the idea.

"Minhyun my soulmate? Dont be ridiculous. Though it would probably kill his mother..." Jonghyun hums and shakes his head. Immediately packing again wanting to be done and gone by the time Minhyun got here. 'If he comes back' he thinks, wondering if maybe he's glad to be rid of him. Minki asks about a few things lying around, Jonghyun saying they're Minhyuns and leave them. Once all his clothes and some books, games and comics were packed he glanced around a few more times. He can buy new toiletries he guessed. He had the important things. Pausing by a photo of them, he wonders if he should take it but decides against it, heading out without it. Minki helps him get everything to the car. Jonghyun constantly glancing back for a familiar car to come up the road. They weren't the only house here, so a few cars drove by, but they weren't Minhyun. They just stared a bit as they went. Jonghyun put the last bag in the car and went to turns the lights off and lock up. Minhyun still wasn’t there. Minki directs him to the passenger side and as they head down the road, Jonghyun sees Minhyuns car pull into the drive. Minki patting his knee as they go. This trip feeling a bit too permanent.

"You can stay as long as you need. Aron and I won’t mind." Jonghyun looks at him surprised but smiles at the news.

"I’m happy for you. I know you missed him. He's treating you well right?"

"Well youll see, won’t you?" Minki laughs but nods smiling.

"Very well. He says hes staying for good. He tried to go back home but it wasn’t the same. Hes too used to everything here now." Jonghyun nods and they make idle chatter throughout the drive and as they take Jonghyuns bags and few boxes up to the spare room. 'It’s not much but itll do.' Minki says as he pushes the windows open to air it out. Picking up a few straggling items from the last person to crash at their house. Aron peeks in as Jonghyun unpacks a bit.

"Hey. You broke up with Minhyun?" He nods once and looks at his clothes as he puts them away and explains that Minhyuns family is insane and hes had it. 'They can’t be that insane...'

"She threatened to have me arrested for crimes I didn’t commit, and she has my DNA. I ate at her house. that’s what she told me. Shed _make_ it happen!" Aron pales and stares at him before nodding and agreeing that the woman is batshit crazy. Jonghyun smiles and decides to finish unpacking tomorrow after work. Sitting on the bed, he checks his phone to see how to get to work. When nothing pops up, he frowns and looks at Aron.

“How do you get to the library downtown?” Aron looks at him from where he was helping to unpack the little things.

"What time do you have to be there?"

"Nine." Aron nods and offers him a ride, saying he works at 8:30. He doesn’t mind carpooling. Jonghyun grins and nods in thanks. Saying he’ll be ready to leave by eight. Aron laughs saying that it would be a miracle to leave on time with a passenger. Minki never being ready on time. Jonghyun laughs and waves to him as Minki walks in scolding him for what he heard. Handing Jonghyun a new toothbrush and some towels.

"The rest should be under the sink in the bathroom." Jonghyun nods and thanks him as he heads out. Setting the suitcases on the floor after he grabs out some pajamas and sets them on his bed. Turning, he goes to check out the en suite to see how it looks. Its small but it reminds Jonghyun of being back home with his parents. He should probably go and visit them soon. Hanging up the towels, he turns on the shower and smiles at the array of bottles Minki placed in there. Hes not even shocked by the hospitality skills anymore like he once was, now it’s just familiar and relaxes him. After his shower, he does the rest of his routine before falling face first onto his bed. Glad the doors shut when he decides hes dry enough and just crawls under the blankets. He sleeps naked very rarely, but whenever hes stressed out, it always makes him feel better. Hes not sure why. Plugging in his phone, he finds a text from an unknown number. 'It's me, Dongho! Minhyun gave me your number. I hope you're doing good dont let my aunt scare you. She can’t do anything.' Jonghyun scoffs and looks at the time. It's nearly midnight and too late to reply so he will tomorrow sometime. When morning comes, he rushes around to get ready, tugging on his clothes and grabbing his work bag and phone before heading to the kitchen for food. Finding Aron sitting alone drinking some orange juice and smiles at him as he says good morning. Aron looks up smiling back.

"Morning. There's some cereal in the cabinet if you want some. We didn’t get a chance to get groceries so I’m going to get some after work. Any suggestions or requests?" Jonghyun grabs out the cereal and shakes his head.

"I’ll eat whatever. So long as we have quick breakfast like cereal." Aron laughs and agrees as the other sits across from him. Glancing at the dark blue on his skin knowing it’s probably from Minki. Or Aron had taking up painting. He didn’t know Minkis color yet.

"Minki wouldn’t talk about it... how did you feel? You guys had already been together a long time with no marks..." Aron looks at the marks as he thinks and Jonghyun watches him drag his fingers over some of the marks with a soft smile on his face.

"I was surprised, but also not. We always gravitated towards each other remember? Always bumping into each other at different venues. So, when the mark appeared...I was ecstatic. Minki, not so much." Jonghyun looks at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"Minki was hesitant. I already broke his heart twice...now the universe is telling us You two idiots are ready for whatever I throw at you. I dont blame him for being careful." Jonghyun nods understanding that. He would be weary too. Aron tells him, even now hes on a probationary period. They both laugh and notice the time. Jonghyun telling him he's only working the morning shifts till four so he should be done when Aron is too. Aron nods and says they can meet back up at his work since hell get out second. 'If it’s raining or something, just stay at work. Ill swing by." Jonghyun nods and smiles. Once they get to Aron’s work, Jonghyun pulls up his gps and maps the walk. It’s only a ten-minute walk from here and he smiles.

"Thanks Aron. I’ll see you tonight. Have fun with whatever this building is!" Aron shakes his head and groans before waving him off and leaving into the building. Jonghyun laughs and heads to work. Humming as he smiles softly to some people he passes. The workday goes by immensely slow. Jonghyun only seeing a few people today when normally he sees many, when one of his regulars come up, he pauses in pouring their coffee and looks at her.

"Do you know where everybody is?" The small woman looks at him and shakes her head, about to leave without the coffee when Jonghyun hands it to her and pleads with his eyes.

"Please. I need to know. I can’t keep this place running if half my regulars suddenly stop coming in." She sighs and begins explaining. They all got emails claiming that he was being investigated in a crime and that most agreed they wanted nothing to do with that. He blinked at her and felt himself want to scream.

"That dammed woman I swear..." the patron jumps slightly at the tone and Jonghyun sighs.

"You remember Minhyun yeah?" Shes smiles as she nods. 'Sweet boy.' She says and Jonghyun bites back a grimace but nods.

"His mother hate me. She threatened to have me arrested if I didn’t stop seeing him. I broke up with him, but I guess that wasn’t enough. Shes gone too far though." The woman gasps and shakes her head at the story. Agreeing that interfering with his livelihood was too much. He wasn’t about to let the city’s oldest library close because of that woman. The only downside being shes rich and could easily ruin every aspect of his life with a snap of her fingers. He thanks the woman and asks if she'll put the word out that it’s a lie and she agrees giving him a thumbs up and a good luck. Going to leave but before she does she pats his hand gently.

"You were always glowing whenever you were thinking of Minhyun." Jonghyun opening his mouth to interject when she shushes him. "Dont let this woman ruin whatever you two have. It's something special." Jonghyun stares at her before nodding and rushing to grab her favorite dessert. 'On the house.' He says and she smiles as she takes the dessert, leaving a small tip and goes to the tables to read. Humming some old tune Jonghyuns heard her hum before. Glancing at the time, he sets a sign up that reads 'At Lunch in back, call or ring bell if you need anything.' Before heading to the back room and sitting down finally, yawning as he drinks some of his water and pulls his phone out to call Dongho. The man answering after nearly five rings sounding weird.

"Hm yeah?" Jonghyun chuckles.

"Were you sleeping Dongho?" He hears a confirming noise of 'mhm' when he suddenly feels guilty.

"I can call back. I just needed some advice." Dongho grumbles and then sounds somewhat normal then.

"What is it?"

“Has your aunt…ever actually managed to get someone arrested?” Dongho’s quiet for a while as he thinks before he answers the question.

“Nah. She’s ruined livelihoods, but they weren’t arrested or anything.” Jonghyun groans and nods to himself.

“Yeah. She’s already trying that here.”

“Wait what?!” Jonghyun grumbles and explains what happened. Dongho sighs and tells Jonghyun he’ll look into it to make sure theres no other issues she’s trying to get at. Jonghyun swears and tells Dongho to text what he finds as he hears someone hit the bell out by the desk. Hanging up, he grabs some of his food and stuffs it in his mouth rushing out covering his mouth to bow in apology when he sees who it is. Jonghyun freezes and glances around for patrons around and relaxes a bit when he sees them sitting and reading close by in case anything happens. He squares his shoulders and walks up to the desk forcing a polite smile.

"How can I help you today?" Jonghyun asks Minhyun's mother standing there. The woman looking severely out of place in her clothes compared to the others and the atmosphere of the library in general.

"I wish to check out a book."

"Youll need a card then ma'am. Would you like to sign up for it? It’s good for two years before you must renew and it's good on digital media as well." He automatically rants off what he usually says for those who want cards and waits for her to tell him off. He's not even sure why shes here but he's not going to be the one to start things. She nods and Jonghyun digs out the papers for her and slides them over along with a pen and she sighs.

"People really do this?" Jonghyun tries to ignore the distaste in her tone as he nods.

"Yes ma'am. It’s an easy way to try out books, movies and even music. Weve also been getting in items like telescopes you can check out." She hums as if shes impressed but Jonghyun knows better. As she actually fills out the paper, Jonghyun helps another patron that walked up to the cafe spot and gets her usual glass of tea. Handing it to her and accepting the dollar for it.

"I’m afraid were almost out of that tea by the way. I'm hoping well get some in a few days but just so you know."

"Oh, thank you, perhaps I’ll try a different one tomorrow. Do you have a suggestion?" Jonghyun hums and looks at the teas they have plenty of.

"The spicy chocolate." The older woman makes a surprised noise.

"Really?" He nods and says yes as he grins. Explaining the spice is subtle but gives a nice kick in each sip. He goes to say more but pauses, the woman noticing and asking what it was.

"Ah. It's...it was Minhyunnies favorite when hed come in late night." Shes smiles widely and they chat for a tiny bit about him and Minhyun. Jonghyun saying theyre having a rough patch right now but hes sure he’ll still come for the chess games in a few days. 'He wouldn't miss it Mrs. Chang. Youre the only opponent he has to really think to beat.' They both laugh and shes walks off carefully with her drink and Jonghyun smiles before remembering Minhyun's mother and turns to her. His smile gone from his face for the time being. She looks at him and frowns.

"The patrons know my son?"

"He would always bring me lunch during his break and sometimes stay to talk with the older women. Who do you think taught him to knit?" He motions to the woman knitting as she watches a show on the library's wifi. Jonghyun explaining she walks to the library from her retirement home in hopes of talking to younger people. 'Minhyuns her favorite. She says he reminds her of her late husband.' His mother looks at the woman and nods before pushing the papers to him.

"Ive changed my mind. Thank you though." He stares after her confused but looks down at the papers seeing theyre all filled out and shrugs. Putting the info in to make her card before putting it in his pocket. He'll mail it later after work. She came in for something but who knows what. Jonghyun didn’t care much but moves to the tea and makes a small glass of the spicy chocolate and sits in his spinny chair with it. Taking small sips as he answers some emails and starts planning some events for companies that requested their large room. The other workers bringing in books and such for the hold shelves and he scans a few of those as well. His day is almost over when he receives a call from the main office. Someone complained he refused to give her a card and he frowns.

"Was her name Hwang?" The man on the phone confirms it was and Jonghyun smirks a bit.

"Sir, I made her a card. I asked for her email as required and she didn’t have one. She left before I could say that was alright. I was going to mail the card to her home." The man agrees that that’s a good idea and says hell wipe the complaint from his file due to misunderstanding and Jonghyun reminds him about the teas and some pastries being low in the cafe part. The man says hell order more shortly and Jonghyun thanks him before hanging up and bites back his shout of annoyance. He cleans up best he can and quickly calls a meeting with those just coming in and those leaving with him. Showing a photo of Minhyuns mother and sister and telling their names, he explains the situation to them and how they’ll try anything. They all ask questions ranging from if he’ll make posters to tell those not working today to are they crazy? Jonghyun says yes to both, he’ll bring in posters tomorrow with explanation and wishes those closing good luck. He says goodbye to some of the ladies still there and heads towards Aron’s work when a car stops beside him. He pauses and frowns seeing Minhyun.

"Jjuya please get in the car so we can talk." Jonghyun shakes his head.

"Your mother is trying to ruin my job. Talk to her. Not me." He bites out as Minhyun stares wide eyed. He crosses the street quickly during a clearing and dashes inside Aron’s work to wait and be away from Minhyun possibly driving around. He rubs his eyes and leans back in the chair. He hadn’t expected having to tell him off or see him again would be so painful. Glancing at the time he realizes he has an hour left and sighs more. He couldn't do this. Minhyun knew where he worked, he'd just show up there if he kept ignoring him. Jonghyun would be forced to speak to him because he could get fired for ignoring a customer. He sits there trying not to cry more when Aron comes down smiling.

"He- what's wrong?" Jonghyun shakes his head and forces a tired smile as they head to the garage for the car. Aron asking him again and Jonghyun says he’ll just tell both him and Minki at the same time later. Aron agrees and they stop off to get groceries. Aron calling Minki asking for a list of what he wants. Occasionally shouting at him to calm down with all the food he was requesting. Jonghyun laughed and grabbed some of his own stuff. Helping Aron grab Minkis things and other things they actually needed. Aron shooing him to go buy whatever toiletries he needed at the house still and he takes off to do that. Grabbing a few things that Minki had but not the right type. His skin didn’t like heavy creams but Minki loved them; saying they hydrate better. Jonghyun didn’t agree. They sat on his skin and made it clog. Meeting Aron up front he paid for half and they headed back home with all their bags. Aron saying he’ll make dinner as soon as everything is taken care of. Jonghyun helps with that as Minki gets home shortly after. Aron nudges him as he cooks and Jonghyun sighs, rolling his eyes a bit as he explains that Dongho says his aunt has never gotten anybody arrested but has ruined their lives. Jonghyun confirming that when he saw nearly no one today because of a rumor.

"She even tried complaining to my boss that I would’ve give her a card. Jokes on her, I still printed it. Shes in the system and they can see that so that compliant got thrown out." Minki shakes his head and scoffs.

"You need to speak to Minhyun." Jonghyun grumbled at him for that.

"See if you're soulmates yet, theyre protected by the law. Shed have to leave you two alone." Jonghyun pauses setting the table to look at them.

"Are they?" They both nod and Aron explains it’s a new thing. Other countries are doing it too he says. Similar to marriage rights for the partners only this includes protecting against family in case they dont like their child’s soulmate. Jonghyun blinks and sits down after he says all that.

"Wow. All itd take is some fake paint." The two laugh, Aron almost spilling their dinner with how hard hes laughing. Setting it down on the table as he shakes his head.

"No. They actually make you show youre soulmates at the hearing. Unmarred skin has to be touched and reveal the marks." Jonghyun groans and digs into his rice angrily. He hardly believed he was lucky enough to have Minhyun once, still convinced the last few years had been a fluke; he really didn't think the universe would deem him be lucky enough to have him as a soulmate. That was insane to imagine. He wasn’t that lucky. Ever. Minki dug into his food as Aron did too and Jonghyun drops his head on the table in annoyance. Not wanting to even check for amusement but he knows he should. They’ve been through so much and now theyre being challenged. That was usually the recipe for soulmates if you didn't have one already. Drama and making it through meant you both were strong enough to do what you needed to, even if he broke up with him. It counted. Jonghyun eats as he thinks of what to do, maybe he should meet up with him. Just in case. He's going to give him a few weeks though just to torture him a bit. They eat and the other two talk about their day, Jonghyun asking Aron what he does.

"He's a civil lawyer. For soulmates." Minki grins at Aron as the latter turns a bit scarlet from the praise.

"That’s why you knew about the new law..." Aron nods but then pauses.

"Sort of. I looked up the laws here when we found out too. It helped since I got a promotion for knowing it so well. Most of my clients are soulmates having family issues, but I still do regular cases too." Jonghyun nods and picks at his food a bit near the end, not hungry enough to eat the rest. He excuses himself and cleans up his plate.

"Do you want me to save you anything? I can put it in a bowl for tomorrow." Jonghyun hums and points to the pasta.

"That please. It was great." Aron nods and they finish their meal as Jonghyun heads to his room to unpack a bit more. Texting Dongho about his plan. The other sending laughing emojis before saying his aunt would keel over. He nods to himself and sends back a 'Yep. Thought about that itd be quite unfortunate.' He gets more emojis and he can practically hear the laugh through the phone and shakes his head in amusement. He'll work out the kinks for the plan once he actually touches Minhyun.

Three weeks later, after Minhyun constantly trying to talk to him at work and outside around their city he gives up one day after work and looks at the other expectedly. Minhyun looking around before tugging him by his sleeve towards a bench in the park to sit on. Jonghyuns not how he found him...he always did have a weird habit of appearing when he needed him. Minhyun sat and tried to apologize before Jonghyun held up his hand.

"Whoa. I don't need an apology from _you_." Minhyun frowns and looks at his lap.

"But I should have listened to you. You always said you hated going but I made you go. Now my mother’s trying to ruin your life." Jonghyun shrugs.

"You should have but I could have put my foot down and just not gone. As for ruining my life, my patrons are smart. My employees also have your moms and Sujins photo and know to not listen to them. I have it under control." Minhyun nods a bit and glances at him.

"Please come home. I miss you, and it's not the same." Minhyun says as he picks at his suit jacket; Jonghyun laying his hand over his and smiles a bit.

"I’ll comeback. Only because I've seen marks on Minki and Aron in places I should never see them." Minhyun laughs and pulls his hand away to cup his face, kissing him gently. Jonghyun glances at his hand when he lowers it and feels his stomach drop when he doesn’t see any colors. He knew he wouldn't be that lucky. Standing, he pulls Minhyun up with him.

"Let’s go get my stuff from Minkis. You're taking us to dinner though." Minhyun chuckles and agrees as they head to his car. Minhyun holding Jonghyun close to him and doesn’t stop smiling the entire trip to Minkis. Jonghyun swearing it makes him look insane, but it just makes him laugh and grin more. Minhyun telling him aside from work, everything was too quiet. Especially the house. He figures it's partially his fault because of that, he could have come back to Minhyun at any time the last few weeks; he just didn’t. When they make it to Minkis they head inside to Jonghyuns room and start packing. Minki popping his head in and glaring at Minhyun.

"Don't let him call me crying again or I'm coming for your mother and then you." Minhyun blinks in shock but nods quickly. Understanding the last few times hes met Minki that he means business. Aron shows up and grins at them both before grabbing Minki, smoothing green marks down his arms. Telling him to leave the poor boy alone. Minhyun watching the marks before glancing at Jonghyun who’s packing everything from his dresser. Aron waves to them and tugs him away telling him to let them pack as they walk off. Jonghyun turns to Minhyun and tilts his head at the other just standing their staring.

"I love you." Jonghyun chuckles and says it back, turning back and packing. Going passed Minhyun towards the bathroom when he’s stopped by him and kissed deeply. Jonghyun giving a soft noise of surprise as he does before pushing him away.

"What was that?"

"I want you to marry me." Jonghyun looks at him like hes crazy.

"What?! We can't get married here unless we're soulmates and in case you didn’t notice we dont exactly leave marks!" Jonghyun drags his fingers down Minhyuns neck to push his point when he freezes. Light blue appearing where his fingers were, Jonghyun gives a small scream and covers his mouth. This couldn't be happening. Minhyun looks at him confused before moving to the bathroom to look at himself, seeing the color on his neck he grins and rushes out to a still shocked Jonghyun. Picking him up and spinning them laughing. Minhyun setting Jonghyun down before going to his knee smirking.

"Since the universe wants to work against you, will you marry me? You know I’m good for the ring." Jonghyun stares down at him, surprised to see the lavender marring his hand before glancing at Minhyuns face. Giving a small nod still in shock. Minhyun grins and stands up cupping his face and kissing him again. Moving around him to continue packing for the frozen boy. Jonghyun standing in the middle of the guestroom in shock still, staring at the lavender stains. Rubbing his hand across it a few times before realizing Minhyun cupped his face and slowly moves to the bathroom. The lavender color staining his jaw and part of his neck as well. Minhyun looks over and sees the other shaking slightly.

"Jjuya?" Jonghyun turns sharply to look at him wide eyed.

"This is real?" Minhyun nods and stares worriedly. Jonghyun glances back at the mirror, touching the marks before looking at Minhyun.

"And you really just asked me to marry you?" Minhyun nods a bit, holding his shoulder as Jonghyun nods.

"Do I get a ring?" Minhyun laughs loudly and nods.

"I’ll buy you whatever ring you want. Even if it’s a candy ring." Jonghyun wraps his arms around him, hugging tightly as Minhyun hugs back and walks them out to the bed. Sitting on the bed with Jonghyun on his lap, he kisses him again and Jonghyun mumbles they should finish packing so they can go home and celebrate. Minhyun laughs and nods, the two of them getting up to finish packing. Jonghyun grabbing the small knickknacks as Minhyun packs his clothes. Jonghyun making sure he has all of his items before nodding and heading out to the living room. Aron holding Minki to him as hes flailing saying he wants to check on the two of them. Jonghyun looks at the two of them confused and Aron shouts in pain when Minki screams seeing the marks.

"I told you!" Aron rubbing his ears as Minki grins at him.

"I’m so happy for you!" Jonghyun laughs and goes over to Minki hugging him then Aron. Thanking them for letting him stay for nearly a month. They both wave him off, 'it’s not a problem' they say and smile. Minhyun saying he’ll give them a moment and take his bags out to the car. Jonghyun nods at him and Minki swats at Jonghyun after he leaves. Freaking out over the marks.

"What’s your color on him?"

"Light blue." Minki nods and smiles, they suit the two of you well. He says before Minhyun gets back. Aron pats Minhyun on the back and wishes him luck. Minhyun smiles and nods to him. Jonghyun says bye and they head out to the car. Minhyun opens the door for him and Jonghyun rolls his eyes. Once in the car he leans over the console and waits for Minhyun to get in before he smiles.

"Wanna give your mom a panic attack?" Minhyun looks at him and laughs loudly shaking his head.

"She would die if we told her both parts of the news." Jonghyun hums and nods a bit but shrugs sitting back after pecking his cheek. Minhyun shakes his head and they head back home. Jonghyun looks out their bedroom window when they get home and sighs. He missed the view that caused them to buy the house. Minhyun coming up behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder as he leans forward to hug him and kisses his cheek.

"I was thinking we go on a vacation." Jonghyun hums curious about the idea.

"Wherever you want really. I could choose but I want you to enjoy it too." Jonghyun laughs and turns his head to look at him, his hands over Minhyun's on his stomach.

"Let's just have a staycation. I don't know where I want to go. Maybe buy some chairs for the balcony?" Minhyun nods. Jonghyun sighs and moves away to start unpacking and putting things back where he needs them. Minhyun going to the living room to look up a restaurant for them to eat at. Calling back to ask what he feels like eating. Jonghyun saying to surprise him because he could eat anything and everything right now. Minhyun chuckles and calls a small Korean restaurant he found a few weeks ago, asking if they can reserve a table for him. They agree and Minhyun thanks them before hanging up. Jonghyun tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper as he heads out of the bedroom. Jumping on Minhyuns back as he looks over his shoulder.

"Where are we eating?" Minhyun chuckles and hooks his arms under Jonghyuns legs.

"I thought it was supposed to be a surprise?" Jonghyun groans but nods as he rests his head on Minhyuns as he's carried around. The two of them getting ready to go for dinner. Jonghyun bouncing on his toes at the restaurant. Eating so much he has to lean against Minhyun, groaning slightly whenever he moves. The other laughing as he pays the bill. Promising the owner, they’ll definitely return for more food as Jonghyun agrees and groans again. Once in the car, Jonghyun yawns and pats his stomach while saying something about a food baby before his food coma takes him. Minhyun chuckles and drives them home, carrying the other to their bedroom and tugs off his shoes and jeans so he can rest. Going to finish up some work as Jonghyun sleeps.

\-- Three months later --

Jonghyun glares at the outfit Minhyun handed him. He knew whenever he was handed a suit, he was going to have to see that monstrous woman. His job had recovered from whatever she had been trying to do and Dongho was keeping an eye on her and his cousin. Jonghyun asking Dongho to help them with buying the ring for Jonghyun. Minhyun frowning but accepting the help, transferring money to Dongho as he takes the cash from him. Heading to the jewelry store for Jonghyun to choose his favorite ring. The shorter man pointing to nearly ten different rings to try before he settles on one. Smiling as he holds his hand out, his hands marred in lavender from holding hands as the jeweler takes the ring back to size it properly. Minhyun having explained they already waited a while to get the engagement ring. The employee smiles and nods, working quickly but efficiently to size it. Handing it back to him after polishing and fixing it up nicely. Jonghyun smiles at him and he looks him over, starting at his ring and dropping before going to his eyes and leans forward to kiss him. Jonghyun holding onto his arm as he kisses back. Now that he had the ring, he detested having to see that woman. Sighing, he takes it from a smiling Minhyun to get dressed and checks the marks he knows are visible. Minhyun was so touchy he occasionally had his arms and hands fully covered in lavender. Minhyun had quite less blue on him but plenty on his body beneath his clothes. Jonghyun gripped and dragged his fingers down what he could during sex, meaning some marks were visible like those on his neck and shoulders but not always. Jonghyun tugs on the tie and gets it done up before tugging Minhyun over to do his up. The taller leaning down to kiss his forehead and Jonghyun was always happy that lips didn’t leave marks. He'd essentially have a purple face then. They got into the car and Jonghyun glances at him.

"Can I text Dongho a heads up?" Minhyun nods and says that’s probably best so he can plan his escape. Jonghyun laughs and texts him that he's coming to dinner. Ring and marks showing. Dongho replies with exclamation points and the crazy emoji before saying 'thanks for the notice. I’ll be sure to escape through the kitchen.' Jonghyun reads it to Minhyun who laughs as they drive off. Both of them singing together and Minhyun reaches to hold his hand as they do. It was their first dinner back together since Jonghyun left. Minhyun pauses before they get out.

"If you want to leave, we leave. I know you hate coming here but you're my fiancé. You come first okay?" Jonghyun nods and kisses him. He knew Minhyun was hesitant to bring him, but Jonghyun did enjoy seeing Dongho and Minhyun had gone once without him and came back so wound up and irritated not even Jonghyuns cuddles helped him relax. So, they came to an agreement. Jonghyun would go, but the moment he had enough theyd go. Minhyun could see his family and Jonghyun could make sure Minhyun never got that tense again. Walking in, Jonghyun says thank you to the same doorman as before who welcomes his back. Minhyun smiles at him and sets his hand to Jonghyuns lower back as they walk in. Dongho waving and grinning as he notices Jonghyuns hands are nearly all purple, along with his jaw. Walking over, he looks at Minhyun and raises an eyebrow.

"Dude, do you _want_ to be married to a permanently purple person?" Jonghyun laughs, mumbling the three p words to himself before shushing him about the m word. They want to see if they notice the ring, Dongho nods and admires the ring from Jonghyun touching his face so he can see and gives a thumbs up to Minhyun.

"Good choice."

"Jonghyun picked it. I was impulsive about asking, we just got it today actually."

"But you asked him months ago." Jonghyun shrugs and smiles.

"We’ve been working. Minhyuns almost done with his final semester too so we just didn’t have time." Dongho laughs and shakes his head.

"A librarian and a professor. Any kids you adopt are going to be the top of their class or completely hate school." Dongho heads off when he hears his aunts heels behind him. Wishing the two of them luck. Minhyun holding Jonghyun around the waist when his mother comes up. Jonghyun smiling as he takes out a small envelope with the library logo on it handing it to her. She takes it and looks inside it before glaring at him.

"You forgot your card then. You left so quickly; did you not want it?" Minhyun pinches his side a bit as he smiles at his mom.

"You didn’t tell me you wanted a library card mother; you could have borrowed mine first." Jonghyun laughs as she turns red and points at Jonghyun.

"I thought I said he wasn’t welcome!?" Minhyun nods and shrugs as well.

"You did but it doesn't really matter now. What are we having for dinner?" Sujin grabs Jonghyuns arm and looks at the purple marring most of his hand.

"You couldnt even wash? What even is that disgusting paint?" Jonghyun frowns and yanks his hand back.

"That isn’t paint; and ask your brother, I don't know why he leaves lavender everywhere." At that they all look at Minhyun, noticing the blue on his neck and part of his jaw. Minhyun paling a bit with how everyone turned and looked at him. Dongho laughing a bit. Suddenly, Jonghyuns being grabbed by his mother as she shouts at him.

"You corrupted my son! He would never have allowed this to happen!" She slaps him across the face and Jonghyun holds his cheek as Dongho rushes over to pull him from his aunts grasp. Minhyun pushing his mother away from him.

"What is wrong with you!? He hasn’t done anything!" Dongho asking one of the staff to get some ice and they nod rushing off. Jonghyun tearing up as he holds his face. Sujin gasping as she points to Jonghyun. Dongho stopping her from getting closer.

"He has a ring on!" Jonghyun flinches at the shouting and thanks the staff when they comeback. Asking if hed like to escape from the kitchen. Jonghyun shakes his head but laughs a bit at the joke.

"No thank you. I have to handle it." They nod but stay close. Jonghyun having been one of the few people to ever thank them for bringing meals. They liked him and would help him even if it cost their jobs. Minhyun trying to calm his sister and mother down when a loud voice shouts from the doorway.

"Enough!" Jonghyun flinches and looks over wide eyed. Minhyuns father never made an appearance to these things. Dongho shaking his phone a bit to let Jonghyun know it was him who called him down. Minhyun looks at his father and frowns a bit.

"Darling, is there a life or death reason for why I was asked to come here immediately?"

"That stupid child is trying to ruin our son's life and take him for everything he has!" Jonghyun glares at her and has had enough.

"Why are you _always_ lying?!" He steps up by Minhyun, holding the ice to his cheek still as Minhyun gently moves it away to see the damage. A small cut from his mother’s ring probably the worst of it.

"She's hated me for years sir. I have no idea why, a few months ago she kicked me out and threatened to ruin my life if I continued to see your son. I broke up with him hoping itd save us both because I didn't want him to choose." Minhyun shakes his head. Mumbling that he'd chose Jonghyun.

"That's not what I’d want though. You love your family no matter how insane they are. I would never ask you to choose me over them." Jonghyun pats his cheek and hears a surprised noise from Minhyuns father behind them at the blue mark that appears. Turning back towards him to continue.

"Within a week my patrons at the library had dwindled because she managed to get their emails and put out a rumor I was being investigated. I told them it wasn’t true and put up your daughter and wife’s photos so my staff wouldn’t be fooled by them. I even informed my main boss as she tried doing complaints that way too." Sujin raising her hand to smack him as well when Minhyun grabs her wrist and glares. Nodding for Jonghyun to continue.

"I stayed away from Minhyun for nearly a month, having whatever sabotage she planned under control. We met back up and it wasn’t till we were discussing our future did the marks show up. Minhyun then asked me to marry him. I said yes. After living together for five years and being together for six it seemed like the right time." Jonghyun grins at Minhyun who tugs him to his chest in a hug and kisses his temple. His father eyeing them over. Noting all the purple and light blue along with the ring. Nodding once before wishing them luck.

"If you need anything for the wedding let me know. I know a few people still in business." Jonghyun smiles widely and nods. Minhyun thanking his dad as his mother sputters and starts shouting in annoyance. Minhyun looks back at Dongho and notices he's already gone so he pulls Jonghyuns hand to his lips and kisses it.

"Want to go? We can stop at that restaurant." Jonghyun nods quickly and Minhyun hugs his father tightly thanking him again before heading to the car. He hears his father scolding his mother and sister as they go. He doesn't think they'll have an issue with them anymore. Or at least he hopes.

\-- Wedding day a year later --

"Hold still dammit!" Jonghyun groans and tips his head back as Minki fixes his hair and turns him for the makeup. He regrets allowing him to do anything immediately. This is his specialty though, since Minki runs an event planning company. He just hates being pampered and that’s exactly what Minki is doing to him. Minhyun chose their honeymoon with Minkis help, well Aron’s after Minki started ranting about researching locations first. He has no idea where theyre going which made it extremely difficult to pack. Now he's standing here, in his tux that’s trying to choke him, shaking slightly from the adrenaline. His parents came to say hello earlier and his mom was a crying mess. He made sure Minki did her make up back up before she left the room, his mom wouldn't have been happy to have photos with make up all over her face. His dad was proud but simply patted his shoulder. Dongho swung by too, he's Minhyuns best man and the other kept asking if Jonghyun was doing okay so Dongho left to find out. Finding Jonghyun pacing before hair and makeup. 'I’m fine' he tells him, everyone knowing he's panicking inside but are polite enough to ignore it. Minhyun, according to Dongho, is a worrying mess as well.

"You both got this. This doesn’t even change anything aside from some perks." Jonghyun laughs and nods as he plops into a chair and downs a flute of champagne. He's going to pass out. He can feel it. Soon enough, it's time for him to walk. He's got bouquet and heads out to the doors. The church staff outside smile at him and give him a thumbs up which relaxes him too much. Walking in and down the aisle, Jonghyun looks at everything with his eyes before they land on Minhyun. His suit tie being nearly the same shade of blue as Jonghyuns soulmate color on him. Jonghyuns tie has the same lavender color as Minhyuns color. Jonghyun relaxes immensely the moment Minhyun looks at him and grins widely. Holding his arm out for him once Jonghyun gets to the alter. He takes his arm, wrapping his own around his and they step up to the priest and smiles.

The ceremony takes forever. The priest asking his questions and making his statements. When he asks why these two shouldn't wed, theyre excited when no one stands. Minhyun having not invited his mom but he did his father, saying he trusted him enough to come if he wanted but he had to come alone. 'Mother and Sujin will make a scene.' Minhyun had said and his father while irritate about going alone did agree shed make a scene. Standing at the altar, Minhyun repeats the statements hes asked to as Jonghyun stares up at him smiling. He puts his ring onto Jonghyuns finger and grins. Jonghyun doing the same reciting as he did before slipping the ring on.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss him." Minhyun grins and pulls Jonghyun to him, kissing him deeply in front of everyone causing Jonghyun to flail a little before kissing back and laughing when the kiss breaks. The audience cheering for them as they stand up front holding hands for the quick end of the ceremony photos before they can take off to reception. Jonghyun telling everyone about the reception and that the food is the best they can get. More cheering before they all head out; The couple leaving once theyre outside. Climbing into a limbo to the venue. Jonghyun leans against Minhyun during the drive.

"So, husband. How long should we stick around the reception before taking off?" Minhyun hums as he kisses at Jonghyuns neck.

"At least two hours. The rest of them will get drunk enough to forget we ran out, plus I rented them all rooms so they can get as drunk as they please." Minhyun smiles as Jonghyun nods. He hadn’t known that part but is grateful anyway, that way his parents can have fun without having to worry about driving all the way home. He hugs Minhyun tightly in the limo, relaxing before the chaos of the reception.

"I love you and I'm so glad you're officially mine." Minhyun looks down at him and smiles softly, running his fingers down Jonghyuns back.

"I love you too and I’m glad as well. And youre protected too, my mother can’t stress you out anymore." Jonghyun nods quickly and grins at that. He mumbles that he’s glad Minhyun didn’t invite them but feels bad for saying it and for his mother. Her only son just got married without her to witness it.

“Maybe you can call them to the reception. As long as they promise to be nice and not cause issues.” Minhyun cups his face and kisses him deeply, resting his cheek on Jonghyun’s hair so he doesn’t leave a mark on his forehead but shakes his head. Saying he chose not to invite them for a reason and that Jonghyun shouldn’t feel bad about them not being there. As their driver pulls up to the reception, Minhyun thanks the driver and gets out to help Jonghyun out of the car, kissing his hand as he does. Grinning as Jonghyun’s ears turn red. They head inside and greet some of the guests that managed to get there before they did. Jonghyun excusing himself quickly, patting Minhyun’s chest telling him to take off his jacket so he doesn’t get too hot. Minhyun nods and says he will once he manages to get to their table. Jonghyun nods and heads to the bathroom, pausing outside it and turning a corner pulling his phone out to call Minhyun’s mother. Having hers and his fathers number just in case. He leans against the wall and waits as it rings.

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Hwang? Please don’t hang up.”

“Why shouldn’t I? Why are you, how did you even get my number?” Jonghyun sighs and throws his nice plan out the window.

“I got both yours and your husbands numbers from Minhyun just in case. I’m calling because I want to invite you to the recept- “

“Why in the world would I come to your damn reception? You didn’t even allow me-.”

“ _I_ didn’t make that decision.” He stresses the _‘I’_ so she understands, and he thinks she does when she stutters and goes quiet.

“I told Minhyun to invite you to the reception, he said no. I’m doing it instead. If you and Sujin both can be civil and not make a scene you’re welcome to come.” She’s quiet on the other end and Jonghyun pulled his phone away to make sure she didn’t hang up and frowns when he sees it still connected.

“Look, if you decide you both or just you can do that for your son, text me. I’ll send you the address.” She hangs up on him after that and he sighs, taking off his jacket before he heads into the bathroom. Heading back, he finds Minhyun’s jacket on their chairs and sets his own there before finding Minhyun dancing with Aron’s niece on his shoes and laughs. The photographer getting photos of it quickly before the little kid decides she no longer wants to dance with the tall man. Aron coming over to him and hugs him with a congratulations. Minki bouncing over as well and hugging them both having already downed a few flutes of champagne. Jonghyun hugs them both back and tells Aron to cut Minki off shortly but also informing him theres a room rented out for them if he needs to take Minki to sleep off whatever alcohol he’s about to drink. Aron nods and tugs Minki away with a thanks. Dongho coming over shortly after and giving him a hug as well.

“Welcome to the family.” Jonghyun scoffs and smiles at him, feeling his phone go off, he looks at the message and then at Dongho.

“I invited your aunt…” He looks at him surprised.

“I told Minhyun to, but he said they wouldn’t behave so I called her myself. Told her if she and Sujin could be civil they could come and to text me if they decided they could manage that.” Dongho nods and pats his shoulder. He knows his aunt better than Jonghyun does, he tells him she’ll behave simply because she wants to see her son. Jonghyun nods and sends the address. Hoping he won’t regret it later. Soon after, he’s approached by Minhyun’s father and tips his head in greeting.

“Why isn’t my new son-in-law enjoying the party?” Jonghyun blushes and shrugs a bit.

“I’m not big on partying. I wanted a small wedding and reception, Minhyun wanted big so we compromised. Small wedding, large reception.” He shrugs and smiles. Minhyun’s father nodding before he notices his wife and daughter, giving a surprised noise as she walks over to him.

“Darling, where’s our son? I wanted to congratulate him.” Sujin looks at Jonghyun sitting and gives him a small nod before looking away to find Minhyun in the crowd.

“I haven’t seen him recently. Have you?” He asks Jonghyun and he looks up at them before nodding.

“Last I saw, Mimi still had his full attention. I think she has a small crush on him.” He smiles and points over in the direction they were at. Feeling a little bad for possibly ruining Mimi’s dance, Jonghyun forces himself to keep her there for a conversation.

“I’m glad you decided to show.” Both of his in-laws turn to look at him in surprised.

“Why?” Jonghyun shrugs and stands up.

“Minhyun still loves you and Sujin. I’m not going to make him choose between me or you guys. That’s not who I am. I want this family thing to work out. I don’t know why you’ve always hated me; I can guess.” He chuckles and looks around at the nicer hotel ballroom that Minhyun had suggested.

“You think I’m not good enough for him.” She hums in agreement as Jonghyun continues “I agree, but we make each other happy and the universe seems to think we’re right for each other.” He watches her take in the few marks showing and the fact his one hand is once again almost entirely purple. Sujin looks over and sees Minhyun dancing with Mimi, waving a tiny bit when he looks up and sees them. A surprised look covering his face before he kneels down to apologize to the little girl and says he has to go. Mimi pouts but nods and runs off with her tutu bouncing. Minhyun comes over and slips his arm around Jonghyun’s waist.

“You weren’t invited.”

“Your husband invited us.” Jonghyun pats Minhyun’s chest and smiles softly at him.

“I wanted you to have your family here, and your mother deserved to see at least part of her only son’s wedding. I already gave her the rules. Her and Sujin have to be civil or they’ll be asked to leave.” Minhyun nods and pecks Jonghyun’s forehead mumbling ‘thank you’ to him as he holds his arm out to his mother to dance. Jonghyun tells Sujin the food is a buffet; she can eat as much as she’d like. Noting that his parents supplied the fish so there’s plenty knowing from the dinners and from Minhyun how much she loves her seafood. He sees her eyes light up a little and waves as she rushes off towards the food. He glances at his father-in-law and smiles a bit.

“You look absolutely exhausted already, Jonghyun.” He nods and says he is, but he’s used to running on no sleep. They chat for the first time alone, never really talking even when he and Minhyun started dating six years ago. After nearly an hour the guests start clinking their glasses wanting to see the couple together, Jonghyun peering out at the crowd for his husband and grinning when he finds him walking up. Tipping his head back so he can accept Minhyun’s kiss easier. Someone calling for the first dance and Jonghyun pales a bit. He can’t do ballroom dance; he had tried to do those dancing classes before their wedding. He ended up stepping on Minhyun’s shoes every time. Ever their practice last week, he still stepping on his toes. To his surprise, Minhyun leans down whispering to take off his shoes. He looks at him like he’s crazy but does so and laughs loudly when Minhyun lifts his lightly by his waist and places him on top of his shoes. Minhyun informing everyone that Jonghyun’s ability to learn most dances has been hindered by the classic dances. Jonghyun swatting at him as the music starts. Minhyun dancing easily with him on his feet. The shorter of the two feeling his ears burn from slight embarrassment. The photographer taking photos of their first dance happily, completely oblivious to the one groom’s struggle. Minhyun kisses him and smiles as they dance. Jonghyun resting his head on Minhyun’s shoulder as others begin to slow dance as well. The night ending with some guests falling asleep at their tables while most the rest took up their hotel rooms to sleep off their food comas and alcohol. Minhyun surprising Jonghyun with a trip to Europe for their honeymoon since they couldn’t decide on a location. They’d get old cities mixed with new, romantic and even tropical cities. They’re away for nearly a month before returning. Jonghyun coming home tanner than he’s ever been and Minhyun loves the color of the lavender contrasting with his darker tanned skin. Jonghyun has to constantly stop him from touching him as they wait for the colors to fade, he’s neck, arms and hands nearly always purple aside from his hips that are occasionally and completely marred with color too. His patrons absolutely adore Minhyun still, some of the older ladies being perverts and asking questions concerning the colors on both of them. Minhyun whispering his answers knowing if Jonghyun hears him he’ll shout and kick him out of the library for encouraging the inappropriate talks. Minhyun rolling his eyes at him every time he’s thrown out. Pouting that he just wants to see his husbands handsome face and can’t help it if the women are just as in love with the face as he is. Jonghyun usually shoos him and shuts the door in his face then, sometimes he locks it for a few moments while Minhyun shouts through the glass that he’s in violation of the fire code, all while grinning stupidity. Jonghyun rolls his eyes at Minhyun for that, unlocking the doors while saying he’ll see him back home for dinner. Jonghyun goes back to the counter as Ms. Chang walks up and she leans over to pat his cheek. Telling him she was right; she knew they had something special and he thanks her for those words. Saying that her words helped him out during that time, and he couldn’t have been happier now that he listened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I wrote something this long as a one-shot? I'm amazed. They just keep getting longer. Wonder how long the next fic will be...I'm also sorry to Sujin's character for constantly making her evil in my fics, she's a sweetheart lol
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
